Unexpected
by My Non-Existent Romance
Summary: It's 3 weeks before the wedding and vampires like the Cullen clan are dropping like flies. Meanwhile someone from the past dares to show their face & there's an increasing risk of the werwolves and the Volturi stirring trouble. Usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**OK My first fanfic! Hope you guys like it. Basically it's just something I came up with when I was half asleep so don't be to mean. OK.**

**On with the story...**

Chapter 1 EPOV

Everything was going perfectly. Most of the wedding was planned, the invites were all sent out, we had chosen the location and Alice was perfecting all the little details. With Bella's help of course which meant she was more or less dead on her feet.

It was the second night in a row I had to carry her to her bed apologizing to Charlie on the way. He had taken our engagement well with very little yelling that he had apologized for later. He had also been very civil to me recently, which I was grateful for.

As I closed the front door to Bella's house murmuring goodbye to Charlie a familiar scent carried through the air. The problem was I couldn't place it but I had a feeling that this person meant no harm. The scent definitely belonged to a vampire most likely a female but I just couldn't place the scent. With a sharp gust of Forks wind the smell disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared.

I shook off the odd feeling that someone was near me, watching me and clambered into my car. I took my time to drive home trying to catch a whiff of that scent again. I didn't smell it, which bothered me. I parked my car and ran into the darkness towards Bella's house.

Finally I was free of the nagging suspicion that someone was watching. Running was one of my favourite things to do. Especially through forests. Forests rarely changed. The trees could stand for years and hardly change. Running was an easy way to feel free from worries. Because it wasn't just the nagging feeling in the back of my head that was bothering me. The thought of changing Bella was starting to scare me, mostly because I was absolutely petrified of hurting her and the thought that she may just turn around and reject me because of the pain I would be putting her through in three weeks.

Not long later I was sitting on a rocking chair in Bella's room watching her sleep and pondering that smell that had been near Bella's doorstep just hours before.


	2. Authors Note!

Sorry

Sorry!

I forgot to mention that I own none of the characters or anything like that!! :

Some stuff belongs to me but it's not in the story yet! :

Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! :


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this has taken so long but my wrist hurts from typing all day… thanks for the review from kpfan124**

Chapter 2 BPOV

"Bella" Edwards's soft voice murmured in my ear "Wake up."

I groaned at the interruption of my marvellous dream. In the dream everything was perfect, Alice wasn't bothering me about the wedding, the grass was purple and the sky was green. Oh and Emmett was a unicorn.

I have weird dreams.

"What?" I demanded rolling over to look my stunning fiancé in the eye. Of course when I looked into his big topaz eyes I softened immediately.

"Alice needs you" he murmured, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. When I raised an eyebrow he continued. "Something about whether or not to have a fancy glass centrepiece or just candles or something. Oh and she also wants to go over the way we're going to fold the napkins"

"That is the umpteenth time this week she has asked me how we're going to fold napkins. Seriously can't she just choose for me?" I sighed.

"And I need a word" I raised both eyebrows this time before he continued "Last night I, er, caught a whiff of something. I the scent seemed familiar but I couldn't place it and I don't think she means any harm. I'm just warning you because I may decide to become extra protective today."

He stopped. I let the words sink in. He had smelt someone last night. The scent was familiar. Edward didn't think she meant any harm. Wait a second…

"What do you mean by "she" Edward?" I questioned.

"The scent was sort of feminine. Don't ask how I know it's just a guess. Now hurry up and have your human minute already" he said jokingly and I could see I was going to get no more information from him "Alice is waiting" I groaned and set of towards the bathroom.

I had a shower until I was out of hot water, dried myself, got dressed and quickly dried my hair. I threw on jeans and a t-shirt seeing as all I was going to be doing all day would be deciding what colour of candles to use. I trudged back to my room dropping my pyjamas into the pile of laundry sitting on the floor at the top of the stairs. _I should do the washing soon_ I thought because it wouldn't be long before I would be leaving Charlie to do his own laundry and housework. My vision grew blurry at the thought and tears sprung to my eyes but I knew I had to stay strong because this was what I wanted. I wanted to get married to him and be with him for all eternity as corny as it sounded.

I took a deep breath and stepped into my room and found Edward talking on his cell. I didn't know who he was talking to or what he was talking about seeing as his lips were moving to quickly and the words were all blurring together into something I just couldn't prise apart. But I knew the conversation must have been important because he hardly glanced at me when I entered the room.

I waited patiently while he talked to whoever was on the other end of the phone catching only the smallest snippets of information. I caught "Not again" various "yeah"s and "mm-hmm"s and figured out that it was Carlisle on the phone when Edward said, "What happened Carlisle?". Eventually Edward hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked trying to be innocent.

"Tanya went missing last night. They, uh, found a burnt out fire nearby her house. Her watch survived the flames if your wondering how we knew it was her."

How the hell was I supposed to respond to that? _Oh god he's expecting me to answer_.

"Anyway let's get going Alice will be waiting" Or maybe he wasn't waiting for me to answer.

Which is how I found myself sitting in Edwards Volvo dreading a day of various ways to fold napkins and attempting to rein Alice in.

**Review please! It'll make the marshmallows softer.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 EPOV

As I drove up to the nearly invisible turn off to my home I glanced at Bella. She had been quiet since I told her Tanya had died. I supposed she was letting me have space that I didn't need. I wasn't upset over Tanya's death I was just angry. No one recognized the scent of the vampire who had done that to her.

Carlisle had also told me to hurry up and get back with Bella. I presumed Alice was just desperate to do more wedding planning. I glanced at Bella again she was looking out the window so I couldn't see her face but I had a feeling she was worrying about me and my family.

I stopped in front of the house. "Bella" I said and she turned her head. I was about to continue when I realized that that familiar scent was hanging in the air. Again.

"What Edward?" she questioned.

"I can smell it again," I whispered. I had no idea why I was whispering. Perhaps it was instinct. Perhaps I was being paranoid. I wasn't sure which was truer. I took a deep breath to try and untangle the smell and place a scent to a face. It was old smelling like Carlisle or Esme, which was young in vampire terms. I had a feeling "she" was younger than me possibly younger than Rosalie but definitely older than Emmett. "She" had a weird tang on her scent that sent chills through me but I didn't know why.

I shook it off. If there were any cause for alarm then someone would have told me. Surely not even Rose wanted to put Bella in any immediate danger. Or the rest of the family at that thought. I paused to listen to everyone's thoughts. I heard Emmett's thoughts quite easily _Damn! This chick is hot. Not as hot as Rose but still!_ Rosalie's thoughts however came screaming from inside _Oh she's got a nerve! I can't believe that bitch is showing her face here after what she did!_ I could also here various thoughts from Carlisle and Esme like_ Oh thank goodness she's okay! I'm so glad she came back!_

I was getting curious now. I opened the door hopped out and was opening Bella's door in a split second. I helped her out and we walked into the house. Oddly Alice didn't rush out of the house to see Bella.

I opened the front door and Bella and I went into the living room to find Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie & Emmett sitting in various chairs in the room. Carlisle stood and cleared is throat

"Um someone arrived early this morning" he muttered keeping his thoughts blank and his face looking at his feet "we thought you ought to know"

"Well who is it?" I demanded. Carlisle raised an eyebrow, I sighed "Sorry Carlisle" And then there was a voice behind me. One that I knew had once sent tingles down my back. One that had once been one of the few things that made me smile. But that was long ago and those times had been thrown out the window and pushed from my mind.

"Hey Eddie-kins"

**Ok second chapter in 1 day! I'm on a roll! Whoo! Review it will help you sleep at night!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry that this took so long but my friend took me to the movies today!Yay! Mamma Mia! was what we saw! It was alright but she's been singing abba songs all freakin day! Anyway you can read now!**

Chapter 4 BPOV

"Aw shit" Edward muttered. It was the first time I'd heard Edward curse. It was sort of a shock. He had just cursed at some random woman. Well Edward appeared to know her, as did Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie but Emmett had apparently just met her because he was busy giving her the once over or the twice over.

"Edward I'll have no cursing in my home" Esme scolded.

She only got a murmured apology because Edward was staring at the girl who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a foot on the wall. She appeared to be about sixteen or seventeen. Black hair hung past her pale shoulders made only paler by the amount of black material that covered her tall, boyish frame. She had huge eyes that were rimmed with eyelashes that would never need mascara but were lined with a lot of eyeliner and a perfect angular face. I saw to my relief that they were the same topaz shade of Edwards's eyes. Then I realized with a bout of annoyance that no one had bothered to introduce me. But Edward managed to regain his train of thought.

"Uh, Bella this is Luna. Luna, Bella. Bella, Luna." Edward said and I stuck a hand out to Luna ready to shake her hand. She ignored me and I dropped my hand back to my side.

"So what brings you here Luna?" Edward asked.

"Not family stuff if that's what you're thinking. I'm not here permanently. Or temporarily. I'm here because we need help." She replied starting to walk round the room and investigate Esme's various ornaments.

"I'm sorry but "we"?" Carlisle asked.

She turned back to face us "I'm here because of the various, well, I can't really call it murder, but whatever, murders will have to do, so yeah, I'm here because a lot of vampires have been murdered recently. Sooo," she continued. "we need some serious help. We know who is doing it, but we need to recruit, as it were, some friendly and willing vampires, like your, to, uh, join the fight. We can give you guys all the proper protection you need. Before you ask why the Volturi aren't involved is that, quite frankly, we don't want them getting involved because lets face it they'll just go barging in and kill all of us. So are you interested?" she finished setting down one of Esme's ornaments with a small thud.

Carlisle took a moment to consider it "Can it wait until Bella here is changed?" before Luna had a chance to open her mouth Esme edged her opinion in.

"Perhaps we should wait for Alice and Jasper get back from the hunt"

Luna raised an eyebrow "There are more new addition apart from this pillock" she inclined her head towards Emmett "and the human?"

"Yes" Rosalie stated a cold edge to her voice.

We waited for ten minutes in the house all sitting in various places around the room. The only person who didn't sit was Luna who decided to lean against the doorframe. I was sitting on Edwards lap while he hugged me or kissed the top of my head every once in a while. Normally I would have been quite happy sitting with Edward but I couldn't ignore the Luna who was glaring at me and Rosalie was glaring at her.

Eventually Alice and Jasper arrived laughing. They seemed quite happy until they caught a glimpse of Luna in the doorway. The two threw us curious expressions. And then Luna started to explain.

"So, are you guys willing to join? Well once this one is changed of course," she asked again.

"I suppose we could. But on one condition" Edward said

"Go ahead Eddie-kins" Luna said.

"Stop calling me that!" Edward hissed "You get protection for Bella."

"Fine" Luna said "but you should know that you are not, I repeat not, getting it from me"

"Fine by me." Edward murmured.

Then Luna's phone went off and she quickly answered. After a very quick conversation she hung up turned back to Edward and said "Yeah, your protection is sorted but, er, it's well, me."

Oh great three and a bit weeks of a woman who quite clearly hated me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks For Reviews! I was up late today so I might not be able to get anither chapter up today :( But I'll try :)**

Chapter 5 EPOV

I glanced down at my sleeping angel. God she looked so graceful when she slept. I always enjoyed watching her sleep but tonight I just couldn't enjoy it. The return of Luna to the Cullen household was pretty difficult to take in. Why had she come back when she had ran away all those years ago? Well I did know she was here because she needed help. Which I could understand. And I didn't blame Carlisle for agreeing to fight with these people Luna had spoken of.

She hadn't had a chance to fill us all in yet. She had to wait until Bella was changed and all of us were under the watchful eyes of Luna's superiors before she could tell us everything. All she had been able to tell us was that the people who'd been getting rid of vampires all over the world and had done away with Tanya were being nicknamed "The Souless Ones" because apparently that was what lay in various prophecies and legends the "elders" had found. She also said that her lot were placing various people in all dwelling (**Thank god Beast & the Harlot-A7x was playing)** places of these supposed "Souless ones" spying and reporting back to there Alaskan base.

An extra member of the of Luna's lot had arrived later that night and been introduced as Luna's friend Parker. He looked like he was turned a bit before his twentieth birthday or just after. I wasn't sure. He had hair that was obviously died black with some very cheap hair dye and it was all held on top of his head in a messy look with what seemed to be about four gallons of hairspray. His clothing was simple and would easily blend in well but his height would not he came pretty close to the same height as Jasper if not taller. I had a feeling they were a bit more than friends though but I had shaken that thought from my head. Too painful I decided. I was grateful, however for the fact that Luna had seemed a bit frustrated that Parker was here. I didn't care if it was an argument, whether she honestly didn't like him or if she was annoyed because apparently people thought she'd need help.

I could here a whispered argument coming from downstairs between Rose and Emmett. I listened harder trying to understand what they were arguing about but I had a feeling I already new.

"- don't you like her Rose?" whispered Emmett.

"Because she had the nerve to run away and turn her back on us and quite frankly I don't like it when people abandon they're family." Rosalie hissed back.

"Yeah but she came back. That's what's important right?"

"Well it took her long enough" Rosalie spat back.

"I still don't get what you've got against her. I mean Eddie-kins went away for a bit. Why is it so wrong that she went off on her own for a while?" Emmett muttered back.

"Look I know I don't normally care for Edward but she hurt him really bad when she ran away. And on top of all of that she pulled a really stupid stunt to help a couple of her old friends out without showing herself and it went wrong. Big time. People died because of her stupidity. Can you see why I can't stand to look at her?" Rosalie muttered and I was vaguely annoyed. We were back at that subject again. The reason Luna had turned away and never came back. Until now that is.

"There's still something you not telling me Rose." Emmett stated.

"You remember I told you about my friend Vera?" Rosalie asked and I could only presume Emmett had nodded because she carried on. "She was there the day Luna pulled her rescue mission. An amazing young boy lost an amazing mother that day. As did a lucky man. Her injuries were untreatable. She died." Rosalie finished and there was a sad note in her voice. I heard Emmett moving to comfort her and I turned back to Bella.

She always looked peaceful when she slept. She appeared not to have a care in the world. Which was the precise opposite of me.

**So what did ya think! Was it good:) or dreadful:(?**

**Review! Virtual cake for everyone who does!!:):)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Told ya I'd get another chapter up today! :) I'm all happy with myself today! :)**

Chapter 6 LPOV

I couldn't bring myself to come to terms with what had happened in the couple of days. I'd come down from Alaska alone and found the family I'd left behind. Of course seeing Edward and Rosalie had hurt more than seeing Carlisle and Esme. It didn't help seeing that my ex-family had expanded without my knowledge. Plus I had to be stupid enough to make a deal with them but perhaps it'd be worth it in the long run. Carlisle and Esme might be able, in fact it seemed like they already happened, to forgive me but could Edward and Rosalie?

I sighed ran a hand through my hair. I was sitting on a fallen tree trunk with Parker outside the Cullen house on the edge of the trees that surrounded the many acres of land that had been bought to maintain their privacy. Something that I hadn't had in a long time. God I missed privacy.

"Get the hand off the thigh Parker!" I growled.

"Ooh! Someone's got their knickers in a twist. Or are you wearing nothing?" when I raised my eyebrows at him he whispered "Just the way I like it"

"Go away you asshole" I snapped.

"Nice to know you love me so much and don't just need me for your services" he said

"OMG!" I hissed, "I don't need you. I could've handled this on my own. I mean come on! Why would I need you to help me on this? I don't need you!"

"That's not what you were screaming during that night Italy." He said knowingly.

"What night in Ita-" she trailed off and understanding dawned "Oh! That night in Italy! Well that was like about forty years ago. It's past as is that relationship that _you _messed up by sleeping with that Spanish vampire who I most definitely got my own back on by the way!"

"What did you do? No! Don't tell me! I don't think I want to know"

We sat in silence for what seemed like a long time. I didn't completely hate Parker. Heck I didn't think I ever had apart from those few days after miss Spanish vampire came along. He made a good friend and a good person to work with. He always spoke what he was thinking around me like he felt comfortable around me. That was how I'd fallen for him in the first place. Or maybe it was because I'd been alone for so long. Either way I'd been happy for 5 years before I had to go away to recruit and he'd been left behind. I'd came back the next day and found those two going at it like animals.

But he'd apologized and we became friends again but I told him I just didn't want to be anything more with him. Not yet anyway.

I looked up at the house. I squinted into the darkness through the huge expanse of glass being used as a wall and saw the human curled up against Edward's chest. I growled so low that human ears would be unable to here it but Parker did.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. Seriously"

"Ok then" he turned back to look at the house.

He'd given up but he would bring it up again later. That was one thing about him he was always truly concerned and he'd noticed I wasn't ready to talk yet but might be later.

_Oh god! _I thought _I'm being nice to Parker! When did that happen?_

I shook the thought from my head wondering if Edward could here me. What would he do if he heard Parker and I had had a thing? God he'd been possessive enough of me when I first lived with the Cullens.

Parker ran a hand through his hair. I smiled. At least he was still familiar. He was something I could cling to while I rode out a sea of anger that would spurt from Edward when I left again.

I would survive.

But what would I leave behind?

**Review people!!:)**

**Virtual cookies for all reviewers!:)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 BPOV

Chapter 7 BPOV

I woke up with that groggy, confused feeling I always have when I wake up. It took a moment for me to figure out where I was: Edward's room. Duh. Alice had convinced Charlie to let me stay again so we could discuss stuff for the wedding in a bit more detail. Although I still didn't understand how you could discuss tablecloth material in any more detail as we already had. I tried to figure out what had woken me and then I heard Edward growling.

"Edward what are you growling at?" I muttered because I was still half asleep.

"Ok Eddie-kins cool it down. I need a word. Don't worry she'll be fine. She can stay in bed if she wants. Parker's outside." Luna said. She was standing in the doorframe with her arms crossed against her chest. I caught a glimpse of Parker lingering just outside of the door.

"It's ok. I'll go and have a human minute and eat or something and you guys can talk here." I had no idea where that came from. She was more of a bitch than Rose was and that was saying something. Edward glanced down with pleading eyes at me as though he was desperate not to have whatever conversation Luna needed to have with him. But I decided not to save him because if Luna needed to talk this bad then surely it was urgent. How I got this conclusion I did not know.

"Fine" Edward said.

I got up and grabbed my bag that was weighed down with stuff Alice had stuffed it with god-knows-what. I grabbed whatever clothes Alice had left out for me and walked towards the door, about to head towards one of the other bathrooms in the house, as I didn't want to interrupt Luna and Edwards's conversation, when Parker cleared his throat.

"Um, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to keep an eye on you so that involves me sitting at the door.

"Um ok" I said and headed towards the bathroom at the opposite end of the house.

I had my "human minute" got dressed in the jeans and a plain white t-shirt and was about to tug on my socks when I realised that I had taken two different ones so I headed back to Edwards room, with Parker hot on my heels, to get a matching sock.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long! I had a lie in and then i got stuck on what to write but it's done that's what's important!:)**

**Read on!:)**

Chapter 8 LPOV

Bella left the room and Parker followed her towards the bathroom. Our orders were to guard her when she had to be left unattended, we could leave her with the Cullens but still had to remain nearby, so Parker had to sit outside the bathroom door while she showered and dressed.

I closed the bedroom door and turned to Edward who was sitting on the bed in his black and gold coloured room. The bed I presumed had not been there before Bella came along. Edward sat up a bit more on the bed and leaned back on the iron frame.

"So what do you need to talk about?" he asked, "You appear to be blocking your mind."

"Well I would rather get the words out before you here them in my head"

"Well then. Speak away." He patted the bed in front of him while he sat up and crossed his legs. I moved over and sat in front of him, mimicking his position: legs crossed, hands folded in my lap.

"Look, I, uh, wanted to say I'm sorry for, y'know, running away like that and just, ugh, I don't know, I'm sorry, for everything. God this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." I dropped my head into my hands and tried to recollect my thoughts and tried order them again. This had seemed like it was going to be easy last night when Parker had talked me into talking with the family. Each individual freakin member! Stupid Parker and his annoying cleverness. But he had had a point.

I felt Edwards hand gently tugging my head by the chin up from my hands "I think I get where your going with this and you know what? I forgive you" I raised my eyebrows "What? Am I forbidden to perform an act of kindness now?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "Honestly though how can you just forgive and forget like that?"

"To tell the truth Luna I do not have a clue. Maybe it's just because it's you. Maybe Bella's helping me become a nicer person and less of the moody pain in the ass I used to be. But whatever the reason just because you are forgiven doesn't mean I've forgotten." Edward finished his little speech and I smiled. It had been a long time since I'd been on good terms with him and I was happy about that. I dropped my head back into my hands and muttered

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Edward." I said my voice muffled by my hands again.

"Yes you do Looney!" I smiled again. It had been decades since I had been called that. I used to hit him for it but this time it made me smile. A lot. "What?" he said, "Am I not getting hit for that? Come on you can't have lost your touch that quickly!"

I looked up "Edward after all I've done to the family you are actually going to just forgive me?" he nodded "oh for gods sake Edward people died because of me! People died because I just couldn't let my friends go. Rosalie's best friend died! God how the hell are you able to forgive me?" oh way to go Luna I thought just poor your heart out to someone who you shouldn't even care about anymore.

Edward tugged my head up again and he was much closer than I thought he had been. Suddenly Edwards mouth was on mine in a passionate kiss something I hadn't had since Parker had slept with the Spanish vampire. Somehow my hands wound up tangled in that fabulous bronze hair he had and one of his was wound in my hair and the other was at the small of my back tugging me closer. Damn ha hadn't lost his touch. This kiss was brilliant and he hadn't forgotten how to please me: there was a lot of tongue action going on.

Then I heard the door open and a gasp echoed through the room. Edward and I broke apart and saw Bella staring at us with an open mouth and wide eyes that were filling with tears. She bolted from the room and I heard her footsteps echoing through the house. Edward sprung from the door and was about to run after her when I called his name. He turned looking at me expectantly

"Edward" I panted as I tried to regain unneeded breath " let her think. Just leave her be. I know how she feels. She just needs time to get her thoughts together then we can explain."

"Ok then" he sighed running a hand through messy hair "but I need time to think. I think I'll, uh, go hunt."

I nodded and watched him leave then my eyes landed on Parker lingering in the doorway again and I couldn't ignore the betrayal and shock written all over his face. He turned away leaving me alone in Edwards room and I curled up in a ball on the black and gold covered bed and tried to come to terms with what I had done.

**Ok Review!**

**Was it good :) or bad :(?**

**virtual hugs for everyone who does!:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**hey! I got another chapter up WHOO!:) Well read on!:)**

Chapter 9 BPOV

I threw open the front door of the Cullen house while wiping angry tears from my eyes. I had just found my fiancé attached at the mouth with another woman. I ran down the steps that led to the front door without tripping but I had no time for celebration because I had just found Edward kissing Luna. An angry sob came from me as I retrieved my truck. The worst thing was Edward wasn't even coming after me.

I began to drive around Forks trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't go to Charlie because he'd try to hurt Edward and Luna. And I most definitely could not go to Jacob because he would rub it in my face then break the treaty just so he would get a chance to hurt Edward, which would just hurt me.

I drove for hours reliving that same scene over and over in my head until I had a headache. I pulled over and got out of my truck just to get some fresh air and to try to clear my head a bit. I found a large rock to sit on. I sat wiping at the angry tears spilling down my cheeks when I realised an agonizing truth.

I had always thought I wasn't enough for Edward. I had always known I wasn't good enough. But he had always told me otherwise when I voiced my worries. He had lied. Assured me that there was no one else and that I was the only person living or dead that he had loved and he had lied.

I had sat for such a long time mulling over my thoughts that I had started to become less and less aware of everything going on around me. It was beginning to get dark I eventually realised and began to stand but then I felt something prick me in the back of the leg.

And everything went black.

**Ooh! A cliffie! i don't mean to be mean to you guys but it is the way it is!:)**

**Anyway sorry it's so short but that w as all I felt was needed for that chapter!Review it'll give you warm fuzzies!:)**


	11. Chapter 10

**So I haven't updated in a while!So I thought I should!**

Chapter 10 EPOV

"Dammit" I muttered. I had just noticed that there was a small splash of blood on my shirt. My favourite shirt. Trumping up the white steps that led to my house I was greeted by a frantic Alice, finally back from a weekend hunt with Jasper, speaking at me far to quickly and insanely for me to figure out what words were coming from her fast moving mouth.

"Alice! Alice calm down!" I said over her rambling "Take a deep breath because you're babbling" I smiled as she took a deep breath "Now what happened?"

"It's Bella" she squeaked, "I've just had a vision of her passing out"

"What? Where?"

"I don't know where Edward. I just saw her passing out" she looked like she wanted to cry.

"I, uh, think I can help with our little conundrum" I glanced up and saw Luna standing at the top of the steps. Her hair was messy and her lipgloss was smeared yet somehow she still looked good. _Shut up Edward _a small sane part of me screamed.

"Well then help away," I said.

She sighed, "Look. Parker has gone missing. I know no one would take him unless it was the "Soulless Ones"" _god their name is honestly starting to annoy me _she thought "Anyway I am presuming that Parker would have followed Bella. To make sure she didn't get hurt. Of course my theory is that the Soulle-ugh can we just name them something else? S.O will have to do. Anyway I think the S.O's got Parker then Bella."

I gazed open mouthed at Luna. Had she just said that Bella had been kidnapped by the soull- the S.O's. Had she honestly just said that?

"So what do we do?" Alice spoke her voice just above a whisper.

"Best get packing you two" she stated "We're going to Alaska so I can get all the weaponry and stuff I need."

Which is how Luna, Alice and I found ourselves speeding towards Alaska in my silver Volvo.

**I know! It's dreadfully short!Deal with it!**

**Review please!:)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I haven't added anything in a day or two so here is the next chapter. I have to say I'm really happy with the way this one came out!:)**

**Read on...**

Chapter 11 BPOV

I was in the most uncomfortable position on the planet. I was groggy and my left arm and leg were numb. Perhaps it was because I was lying on my left side. I couldn't tell. I became aware that the ground beneath me was cold and hard. Not to mention it smelled weird here. Wherever that was.

I pried open my eyes and saw grey. Noticing that my nose was pressed against hard, solid, cold rock. Raising my head I glanced at my surroundings.

The room was all grey. It was dimly lit, the candle casting a wavering light across the shadowy room. I could only presume that I was in a basement. I was lying on a very thin mattress and there was a bottle of water on the floor. Then I noticed that only three of the walls were concrete the fourth seemed to be made of metal poles set a small width apart. I wasn't in a room.

I was in a prison cell.

The question, of course, was why was I here?

I peered through the bars and saw another flickering flame. Squinting I saw a figure looking at me from another cell identical to mine.

"Bella? Is that you?" the voice was familiar but I couldn't figure out who it belonged to. And then it hit me.

"Parker?"

"Yeah. It's me."

I glanced around the room again "Where are we?"

"Somewhere loosely related to the Soulless assholes, I guess." He shrugged.

"Well, what do they want with us?"

"You think I know" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Black hair flopped over his eyes and I realised that Parkers hair had changed. It seemed more thoroughly black than before like it had been dyed again. Better at that. Instead of brown roots poking through what had appeared as cheap black hair dye. He obviously couldn't have dyed it today. Last time I'd seen him it had looked cheap and in need of seeing to. And now it wasn't stuck on top of his head. It hung limp over his face but it didn't look deflated. Which doesn't make sense I know.

"Sorry. Parker?"

"Hmmm…" was his amazing response. Note the sarcasm.

"Your hair. It looks different." I was peering through at him again the darkness when I got his reply.

"Yeah I know" he ran a hand through said hair and continued seeing my confused look "I can change my appearance at will Bella. Not my eyes and skin. Obviously."

"Why?" he looked at me as though I'd just spoken in an alien language from some distant galaxy "I mean, why do you think you can do that? Is it something to do with your past life. Like Alice got visions of the future before she was changed"

"When I was a kid Bella I always changed how I looked. I dared to be different as many mothers are busy telling their children nowadays. I always wore the exact opposite of what everyone else wore. Eventually I started to get teased for being the way I was. For wanting to be different. So I stopped being daring and I started following the crowd and that's why I think I have my, I suppose you can call it a shapeshifting ability because it forces me to do what I did before everything went wrong. Maybe its supposed to keep me remembering the times I enjoyed it or perhaps god just has it out for me and wants me to remember the bad stuff. I'll never know."

"Wow. Can I just say that that is one awesome ability you have."

"Why thank you." He smiled.

I sighed again "Looks like we'll be here for a while. Tell me about yourself. You probably know all about me and it's only fair for you to return the favour." And with that statement came the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright but where to start? Well you know I was picked on but nonetheless I wound up married to a really nice, beautiful woman. Her name was Clarissa and we were really happy together. We were married for a couple of years when I came home from work one day and I a couple of guys came out of nowhere when I cut through the alley heading to our home. They stole my money and beat me. Hard can I add? Then I was left to die. I vaguely remember a being bitten by someone. I can only presume that those to guys were vampires because I am so sure that they're the ones who bit me. Anyway I remember the change very vividly. Someone picked me up and carried me to the outskirts of town.

"There was where I met a small clan of vampires who took me in. the parents were very nice to me but the others, the ones that acted like the children, they were downright awful. One of them was very cruel to me. Much worse than the bullies at school. I think his name was Peter if I remember rightly. Anyway he was the one who had it out for me.

"After a few years of living with Peter, his siblings and constant cruelty I snapped. I went into the town not far from where we lived and killed to humans. Isn't it just lucky when two people who have bullied you in the past live in a town very nearby?

I killed two men that. I don't know what happened. I drained their blood and then I ran for the hills.

"A few months down the line and I had wound up wondering all over the place when Luna found me. She took me to headquarters and looked after me. We were best friends and eventually that merged into something more and then I messed up and had it off with some random Spanish vamp. And to tell the truth I want her back a l-"

He broke off when a scrape of wood against concrete alerted us to a door opening somewhere in the vicinity.

I turned and a familiar pair of eyes met mine.

I gasped.

Jacob Black was at the other side of the bars.

**Review!Review!Review!**

**Sorry i'm nagging aren't I?**

**But you get the message right?**


	13. Chapter 12 BPOV

I turned and a familiar pair of eyes met mine

_I turned and a familiar pair of eyes met mine._

_I gasped._

_Jacob Black was at the other side of the bars._

Chapter 12 BPOV

I leaped back from the bars fell on my butt and hissed through clenched teeth "Jacob! What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?"

"I…uh." He looked down at his feet "I just needed to know you were ok."

"Jacob! I am in a prison cell! Do you honestly think I'm ok?" I all but growled. My hands were curled into angry fists ready to hit him seeing as I couldn't locate a baseball bat or a crowbar.

"No! It isn't like that!"

"Well what is it like Jacob! Huh? C'mon explain" he stared at me "What? A second ago you were desperate to explain. So go ahead. Now!" I yelled the last part and it echoed around us.

He shushed me "I needed to know you were ok because I hadn't heard from you in weeks so I asked these weird people" he broke off "What are they anyway?"

Parker butted in "Soulless ones are what we call them. There just a group who tend to live like cave people. They got their name because they seem to hold nothing human in them. The murder anyone that isn't their own and we've been underestimating them for to long." He had been sitting looking at his feet with his knees dragged up to his chin but now his gaze locked on Jake and I. I felt kind of guilty for just shifting my attention from him onto Jacob at the blink of an eye.

"Anyway" Jacob was saying, "I wanted to check up on you and I asked these guys to do it. But it turns out I should pay more attention in my language class. They must have misunderstood me. Why are leeches trying to hunt down these things anyway?" he turned to Parker.

"Well they can match a vampires strength & speed. They're just as hard to injure and heal just as quickly. They last a long time though they are not immortal like the wish the were. Which is what makes them dangerous. They will stop at nothing to become immortal. To be damned for all eternity. Like I said before, they are primitive and they are led by instinct. They will flee from a normal vampire; a vampire that kills human would not curl up their nose at a primitive man who poses a challenge now would they?

"But they see us as normal. We blend in so easily and they alarm bells don't ring when they see us. Because to them we're immortal humans, we blend in too much to be cursed with the need for blood so they presume we know the secret of how to obtain immortality. So they capture us, torture us and try to find out information and they find nothing. Because, of course, we're _not _immortal humans. We're dead, cursed beings that are trying to be something they're not.

"They're very dangerous to us all. They kill us humane ones then the Volturi and their human killing buddies will have a bit of a" a small smile appeared on his face "celebratory feast, to put it kindly."

Oh. That made sense.

Oh, no. If this was starting to make sense then I had been spending too much time with mythical creatures.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked.

Parker's face drifted from me back to Jacob as if he expected Jake to answer. Jake looked confused. The silence that stretched between us felt like hours even though it was only a few minutes.

"Hey mutt. You got me and Bella into this mess, you get us out of it." Parker was silent for a moment before saying "Oh, my God. That sounds really cheesy doesn't it?"

Jacob glanced at me "Um, I could bust you guys out?" his voice rose as though it was a question.

I glanced at Parker. He stared right back at me. Did he ever blink?

"Sounds promising to me." Was the only reply I got.


End file.
